Da(e)mon
by MaryAnne der Esel
Summary: This is the sequel to "Matrix and His Great-Grandma's Jungle-Print Tablecloth" . In this story, Daemon is who you least suspect and Bob's car breaks down a lot.


Da(e)mon  
By MeatLoaf the Happy Donkey  
  
One bright sunny day, Matrix and AndrAia were walking sadly towards Dot's Diner.   
"So let me get this straight." Said AndrAia, "You and Carla handcuffed yourselves to the Empire State building when you were on a romantic date. Then Carla said she needed to go somewhere but she promised she would come back in a few minutes, but she never came back. Right?"  
"Yup." Said Matrix sadly.  
"That's too bad." Said AndrAia.   
When they finally got to the Diner, they went inside, sat down across from Bob and Dot and watched Bob finish telling a joke to a group of binomes.  
"So then the guy says: What Japanese pig?" Yelled Bob. Soon, everyone in the diner was roaring with laughter.  
"Hi Matrix! Hi AndrAia!" said Dot, "Is there something wrong? You look sad."  
"Well," said Matrix, "Turbo just called and said that one of his cows died while he was away from his farm."  
"Turbo has a farm?" asked Bob.  
"Yeah." Said AndrAia, "He moved to a farm the day after you left that Guardian Academy thing. Moving to the farm made him get an accent."  
"Turbo has an accent?" asked Bob.  
"Yeah. He picked it up from one of the chickens. Anyway, my girlfriend Carla the cardboard box is missing and Turbo said that he detected a super-virus running around Mainframe.  
"Oh no! Carla might have been attacked by the Super-virus!" yelled Dot.  
"Aaahh! We have to find her!" yelled Matrix.  
"Who? Carla or the Super-virus?"  
"...um...both!" yelled Matrix.  
"All-righty then. I'll go tell Phong to watch out for Carla and this "super-virus" thing. Is there anything else that you could tell me about the super-virus?"  
"All I know is it's a girl, her name is Daemon, and she's somewhere in Lost Angles."  
"O.K. I'll go tell Phong right now." Said Bob as he ran out the door.  
"I hope they find Carla soon." Said Matrix.  
"Me too." Lied AndrAia as she crossed her fingers behind her back, "Me too."  
  
  
"Phong! Yelled Bob as he ran into the Principle Office, "Where are you?"  
Since there was no reply, Bob decided to go on a little further into the Principle Office. He soon came to a kitchen with a faded, jungle-print tablecloth that was being used as a rug on the floor and a big screen TV on the table. He went over to look at the TV, when Phong jumped out of one of the cabinets.  
"GET OFF THE TABLECLOTH!!!" yelled Phong as loud as he could..  
Bob immediately jumped off the tablecloth and stared astounded at Phong. Phong was wearing an army helmet and a camouflaged vest filled with plastic grenades. He looked like he was ready for war.  
"Phong! What's going on?" asked Bob.  
"Haven't you heard? There is a Super-virus running somewhere around Lost Angles and her name is Damon, or something like." Said Phong.  
"You mean you already know about this Damon person?"  
"Yes. Turbo told me."  
"Turbo told you and Matrix about the super-virus, but not me?" asked Bob.  
"I guess so."  
"Well, if you already know about Damon or Dameon or whatever her name is, you must know about Carla." Said Bob.  
"No, what about Carla?" asked Phong.  
"Nobody can seem to find her. We think she might have been captured by that Damein person. I think we should go look for Carla and Damain. Or whatever her name is." Said Bob.  
"That's a good idea!" said Phong, "You can go search Lost Angles and I can go order the Army people to search level 31 I'm a genius!!"  
"Right. I'll just go now, O.K.?" said Bob.  
Phong did not answer. Instead, he started to dance around the kitchen saying " I R smarter than Weasel!" Bob was starting to get a little freaked out, so he left the Principle Office, got in his zip-board and headed towards Lost Angles.  
Meanwhile in Lost Angles...  
  
Hexadecimal was sitting at a table, drinking tea while "talking" to a cardboard box.  
"What did you say your name was?" asked Hexadecimal. "Oh yes, Daemon. But your friends call you Carla. Right? I thought so. You seem to be a nice super-virus, but it was very mean to leave without telling your boyfriend. I'm sure it broke his heart when nobody could find you. What? Matrix doesn't know that you're a super-virus? He thinks you're just a cardboard box? You've been hiding a lot of things from him. Why don't you go and tell him all this right now."  
Then Hexadecimal took Carla outside and then went back inside. A few minutes after that, Bob came in. He burst through the door and sat down at the table.  
"Oh, hello Bob." Said Hexadecimal unenthusiastically.  
"Hex, have you seen a super-virus any where around Lost Angles?" asked Bob.  
"Well, yes." Said hexadecimal.  
"What did she look like?" Asked Bob.  
"She was big and brown and had huge purple eyes and...she was sort of fat."  
"Do you know where she went?" asked Bob."  
"Yes. She went to tell her boyfriend something." Said Hexadecimal.  
"Thanks Hex." Said Bob as he got out of his chair and headed towards the Principle Office.  
"I wish he'd stop calling me "Hex"." Said Hexadecimal.  
  
As soon as he got there, Bob started to tell Phong all of what Hexadecimal told him about Daemon.  
"It was this long and this wide" said bob as he stretched out his arms, "and she had huge, glowing, purple eyes and she has a boyfriend so there must be two super-viruses in mainframe!"  
"Oh no!" said Phong, "Mainframe Is doomed!"  
Just then, Dot came running up to Phong.  
"Phong!" said Dot, "AndrAia and I just found Damon!"  
"Quickly!" said Phong, "To The Glitch Mobile! (aka: Bob's car)"  
Everybody ran out of the Principle Office and into The Glitch Mobile. The Glitch Mobile rose up into the air and sped along gracefully for a whole 15 seconds. Then it ran out of gas and crash landed on top of Dot's Diner. Luckily, no one was hurt (except for Phong) and Carla was standing a few feet away from the wrecked Glitch Mobile!  
"My car!" yelled Bob.  
"My girlfriend" yelled Matrix.  
"My elbow!" said Phong in agony.  
While Bob mourned over the loss of his car and Phong ran around screaming in pain, Matrix ran up to Carla the Cardboard box.  
"Carla! I was so worried about you!" said Matrix, "What? You're the Super -Virus!!!!"  
Matrix said this so loud that everyone around him could hear it.  
"AAAHHH!!!!! Super-Virus!!!" yelled Phong as he ran back to the Principle Office.  
"So you used to be a regular cardboard box but then a virus took over you and you became an evil super-virus? Weird." Said Matrix.  
A few minutes later, Phong came back and he was holding a jungle-print tablecloth. While Matrix and Carla were talking, Phong was explaining his idea to AndrAia on how to defeat Daemon.  
"AndrAia, all we have to do is throw this tablecloth over Super-virus-Carla and she will turn back into regular Carla!" Said Phong.  
"Um...Phong? Are you feeling all right?" asked AndrAia.  
"This tablecloth is a magical tablecloth! It returns people that have been infected with a virus back to normal!" said Phong.  
"So that's why you wanted that tablecloth so much! Well, I guess it couldn't hurt if we threw it on Carla." Said AndrAia.  
Then Phong and AndrAia ran up to Carla and threw the tablecloth on her.  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Matrix, "....pretty lights."  
In a big flash of purple and green, the virus that had infected Carla ran away and infected a nearby null.  
"Carla! We found you and you're back to normal!" yelled Matrix as he hugged the cardboard box. "Why don't we go have a romantic date at Chuck E. Cheese's?"  
Carla sat motionless in Matrix's arms.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Said Matrix. "Hey, Bob! Can we borrow your car?"  
"OK." Said Bob.  
Matrix then pulled Bob's car out of the wrecked Dot's Diner, picked up Carla and placed in the front seat of Bob's car. Then he got in himself.  
"Can you drive us there? Cool." Said Matrix.  
So Carla and Matrix drove off into the sunset. Only to have Bob's car run into a tree so Matrix ended up carrying Carla to Chuck E. Cheese's.  
  
The End  
(Question Mark?)  
  
  



End file.
